


Too Gay For Pay

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Creampie, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, M/M, Money, Prostitution, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Paul needs to make some money and Kaleb shows him a website where they can make some money on the webcam, but maybe they get too into it and become too gay to pay.





	Too Gay For Pay

Too Gay For Pay 

“Do you have everything you need?” Kaleb was in the doorway of the adjoining bedroom, hoping his buddy Paul had everything he needed so he could go to bed. Kaleb had an awkward apartment in an old house made into a triplex. Kaleb’s roommate moved back home for the summer and Paul was in the middle of finding a new place. 

Kaleb gave Paul a blanket and pillow, but Paul didn't have everything he needed, thought for a second and asked, “Do you have any porn magazines?” 

“Porn. Magazines? No.” Kaleb laughed and blushed, because he didn’t expect Paul to want to masturbate or anything. He looked at Paul and asked, “Don’t you have a smartphone?” 

“Dead battery.” 

“You can borrow my charger.” 

“Mine is the newer model.” Paul smiled and frowned. He'd been gloating about his newer phone for the past week, but now, the enhanced charging socket had doomed him. He blushed a little too. 

“Well, I might have an old deck of nudie cards, but no clue where they are. Do you have to masturbate?” 

“I don’t think I really have a choice.” Paul pointed at the large mass in his shorts. 

“That’s not real.” Kaleb laughed, as Paul triumphantly pulled his long, thick erection out of his shorts and grinned. Kaleb turned around and said, “Paul, put that away. I don’t want to see it.” 

“I was showing you it's real. You like it?” Paul laughed, as he stroked himself in his seat. 

“No...” Kaleb stayed turned away. He couldn't move. Kaleb couldn’t get the image of Paul’s cock out of his head. He'd never noticed Paul carry a bulge before and always thought Paul might have a small dick, but now, Kaleb just saw Paul had a really good cock. 

“Does it bother you if I masturbate?” 

Kaleb paused and said, “I guess not.” Kaleb planned to masturbate as well, but he wasn’t going to talk about it. 

“Cool.” Paul got up, stripped and said, “Let’s watch porn together.” He pulled out some weed and needed a bowl.

Kaleb turned to disagree, but he saw Paul was completely naked and his body was reacting. Kaleb felt a tingle of exhibitionism and eroticism, as he watched Paul cover his seat with his t-shirt. Paul didn’t have much of an ass. He was hairy near the bottom of his crack, but his cheeks looked smooth and dimpled. Paul had long, lean legs. He was muscular and hairy, but they were long and lean. 

He decided to watch porn too. He went into his bedroom, grabbed his laptop and brought it back in the guest room, where Paul put two chairs together in front of the huge television and was packing a bowl. 

“This isn't gay.” Paul stuffed weed into Kaleb’s bowl and snickered. 

“Don’t tell Andy.” 

Kaleb hooked up the cables and brought the laptop up on the television, while noticing Paul was rock hard and he hadn't seen him stroke it. He didn’t want Paul see him stare at his cock, so Kaleb didn’t look for long. He glanced back at the television, but he thought about Paul’s juicy balls he just saw. 

“What do you got?” Paul was ready to get going, but hey, he didn’t want to rush it. He normally jerked off for at least thirty minutes before he'd let himself ejaculate. 

“Wait a second.” Kaleb got up and brought back the paper towels from the kitchen. 

Paul was impressed and said, “Noice.” 

“Okay, let’s see. I like this site.” Kaleb brought up a website where people are live on cam doing things if their bank reaches a certain amount. Kaleb scanned and said, “I still have a little money in my account.” 

“You mean you pay for porn?” 

“It’s money I raised a long time ago. I was pretty drunk. Showed my butthole to gay men. Shot a load or two.” 

“Bro, you gotta let me do it. You know I need a new place to live.” 

Kaleb looked at beautiful Paul, scanned his whole naked body and said, “Paul, you could make so much money on here.” He pat Paul on the leg. Kaleb’s hand lingered, but went away. 

“Start it.” Paul laughed and lined up Kaleb’s laptop cam, as Kaleb was trying to guide the cursor. Their hands hit. Flesh met flesh again and Paul said, “Do it with me.” 

“Paul.” 

“Come on. Help me out.” Paul spoke rather quickly, because the bowl was packed and his mouth really wanted it.

“Paul, if they see two people are here they’re going to offer us tons of money to touch each other and do crazy shit.” 

“So what?” Paul got serious and said, “We can share the money.” 

“I don’t want to do the things I know someone on this website can come up with.” 

“Kaleb, it’s me.” 

“I see that.” Kaleb took in the sight of seeing his best friend completely aroused. 

Paul stroked his cock and thought about Kaleb and said, “Take your clothes off.” 

“You don’t have any concept of how this works. You can make money to take your clothes off. Put your clothes back on.” Kaleb was right and Paul knew it. He did as Kaleb said before Kaleb started the cam. 

“Hello.” Paul waved and watched the chat box, where men were already critiquing them, but it was all good and almost too much for both of them. Almost as overwhelming as if they knew I wrote this story about them. 

“Hi.” Kaleb acted resistant and distant, but he already knew that would sell. He hit the pipe and remembered he forgot to say some things to Paul and said, “Oh, so we have to come up with amounts for the things we’ll do.” But there were already offers coming in on the chat box. Kaleb couldn’t believe some of it and looked at Paul. 

Paul saw $5,000.00, looked at Kaleb and went back to read the rest. Paul’s eyes got real big, but he looked at Kaleb and Kaleb didn’t look like he could decide either. It was five thousand dollars for the shorter one to fuck the taller one, which meant Kaleb had to fuck Paul. 

“We’d need more than that.” Kaleb asserted his dominance, because the internet already started it. He typed some and licked his mouth. He made a list of things with prices that caused some people to exit the feed, but their bank started filling up and got up to the point where they had to go down to their underwear. 

Paul was unsure about Kaleb fucking him and the thought made him lose his once strong erection, so he didn’t worry about showing too much in just his underwear. Someone in the chat asked how much it would be for them to kiss and Paul said, “We’re straight. We don’t do that to each other.” The chat blew up and Paul said, “Okay, make an offer.” 

Kaleb even liked the offer. He laughed, which made Paul laugh and they came in together and kissed for one second. The money wasn’t in the bank and Kaleb said, “Put the money in the bank.” He realized he had his hand in his boxers massaging his cock, which must have happened by accident while he was kissing Paul. 

“Show me the money.” Paul always enjoyed movie quotes and haven’t we all said that one from time to time. Everyone wants money, but here, some guys used money to get Paul to grab Kaleb’s head and kiss him with tongue for forty-five seconds. Paul kissed Kaleb by surprise, but Kaleb kissed him back, used his hot tongue and got both their cocks chubby. They each held the others neck and tied their tongues into knots. 

They didn’t get that much money, but more people joined the room and their amount in the bank was passing some different things and Paul was a little hesitant to do some of them, like show his butthole and kiss Kaleb’s butthole for forty-five seconds. 

“No way.” Paul was getting ready to take his boxer briefs off, when he saw what he had to do for the money and knew that Kaleb had listed that and said, “Kaleb!” 

“Don’t use my name, Paul.” 

“I’m not kissing your nasty butthole for two seconds.” Paul stood, pulled down his underwear, stepped out of them, sat on the couch and raised his legs to show his butthole to the camera. He stroked his erection and gave everyone a second to look at his spread, hairy anus. 

Kaleb saw Paul’s knotted asshole and busted into laughter. He stood and pulled his blue boxer briefs off, exposing his excited prick. It swayed, as Kaleb pulled his underwear off his ankle and said, “My ass is hairier than yours.” 

“Stop looking; you’re not sticking that in me.” Paul saw Kaleb’s wide cock for the first time. It looked like it would be very painful up the butt. 

“Yeah, I’ll spread that ass open.” Kaleb stroked his cock and smiled. His large cockhead leaked, as he stroked it. 

Paul thought Kaleb was coming for him and dropped his legs. He looked at Kaleb and said, “Show them your asshole, friend.” 

“How much money is there?” Kaleb had to know before he would succumb. 

Paul bent up before Kaleb could turn around and said, “Jesus.” 

“What?” Kaleb turned around and they had to play with each others dicks, after Paul kisses his butthole. 

“I’m not kissing your hairy butthole. I’m sorry guys.” Paul turned Kaleb around, where the camera could see Paul’s face next to Kaleb’s bubbly, pale bottom. Paul kissed it and chuckled. It was hairy, but Paul held his cheeks open and showed Kaleb’s thick mask of asshole hair; his cheeks weren’t that hairy, but he had major hair in his crack. Someone typed that he should put his finger inside instead and Paul said, “Bro, they want me to put a finger in instead.” 

“No way. Put a finger in yourself.” 

Paul brightened up and asked, “Yeah, what if I do it to myself.” Paul licked his finger, pushed it into Kaleb’s ass, and moved it in and out. Paul’s stout erection sat straight up, as he fingered Kaleb’s tight, warm hole. Kaleb didn’t tell him to stop, but Paul stopped when he wanted to fuck Kaleb. 

Kaleb turned around after Paul removed his finger and his dick was in Paul’s face, which Paul noticed and laughed, as Kaleb said, “Play with it.” 

Paul loudly laughed and said, “I don’t think I can.” 

“Give it a kiss.” 

Paul saw Kaleb’s big testicles and without warning he cupped Kaleb and asked, “How big are your balls?” 

“Whoa.” Kaleb didn’t yell it, but it trickled out of his mouth, as Paul massaged his hairy sack and watched the chatroom. Kaleb stroked his dick, as chat members wanted to see Paul suck Kaleb. Kaleb hit the pipe again and handed it to Paul, not realizing Paul would take his hands away from his balls and Paul realizing what he had done. 

“I forgot about this. Where have you been hiding?” Paul hit the bowl a couple of times and handed the pipe back to Kaleb. Paul looked back at the startling bank and said, “Okay, if you fuck me I get to keep all of the money.” 

Kaleb bent down and stared at the screen. The bank wasn’t at that point yet, but it seemed to be heading there and Paul was preparing for it. Kaleb wanted some money too and said, “We could alternate.” 

Paul stood up with the camera on his cock and said, “I don’t think my dick can get through that hair.” 

Kaleb turned around and Paul pushed his dick forward, but Kaleb jumped away and said, “The bank isn’t that full yet.” 

“Oh, where is it at?” 

Kaleb got on his knees, stroked Paul’s long erection and said, “I got to do this.” Kaleb sniffed Paul’s cock, but only smelled his sweaty palms. Paul’s cockhead looked dry, when Kaleb swallowed half of his shaft and gagged. Paul kept silent, as Kaleb tried again and continued sucking lower and lower on his long shaft. Kaleb saw people in the chat saying to sit on the couch so they could see Paul’s shocked face and Kaleb sat him down. 

“Do I gotta suck you now?” Paul asked, as Kaleb sat beside him and returned to sucking him. Paul sat there, as Kaleb sucked his dick like a pro and said, “I think that’s long enough.” He didn’t want to have to suck Kaleb’s paddle penis terribly long. Kaleb sat back on the couch, as Paul jerked Kaleb’s fat cock. Paul’s cock was eight inches and perfectly thick, but Kaleb’s cock was seven inches and incredibly fat. Paul had a nice mouth and he didn’t know if he wanted to taint it with Kaleb’s manly cock. 

“Come on, man. We gotta do all this stuff and then go to bed.” 

Paul bit the big one, but he didn’t use his teeth. He swallowed a small amount of Kaleb’s cock and gagged too. He stroked it, looked up at Kaleb and said, “I don’t know.” Kaleb nodded for him to try again and Paul came back and sucked just a little more and stopped. Paul sat back and said, “I can’t do it.” 

“Lick the sides or something. Kiss my balls.” Kaleb was coming up with ideas for Paul. 

Paul licked Kaleb’s cock like a popsicle, eventually he had to put it back in his mouth and then, he wanted it and no gagging occurred. Paul noticed he was sucking Kaleb and sucked for about forty seconds. He sat back and said, “I’ll suck yours more if you suck mine more.” He wanted his dick sucked and didn’t mind it if he was going to have to suck his best friend Kaleb’s cock a bit more to get it. 

The bank had reached the limit and Kaleb saw it. He bent his ass to Paul, which made Paul look at the screen and see what had happened, but Paul wanted all of the money and wanted to fuck Kaleb. He got behind Kaleb and said, “I’ll go slow.” Kaleb spread his ass for Paul and Paul clearly saw his taut little butthole. It looked like candy, when Paul spit on it and rubbed his thumb on it. He moved Kaleb’s asshole towards the camera, as he spit into it. 

“I should grab the lube.” Kaleb spoke, but didn’t move as he felt Paul’s robust cockhead wipe and smear spit around his hole, before pushing through and entering his tight anus. 

Kaleb moaned in pain, as Paul sent his cock inside him. His furry asshole felt amazing going down Paul’s cock, but Paul held back his moans. Kaleb was working his ass, as Paul was working his cock, but Paul grabbed his hips and couldn’t help fucking at a higher speed. Kaleb’s ass thumped against Paul’s trimmed pelvis, as Kaleb stroked his cock and watched the chatroom. 

“Do you want the lube?” 

“It made it in.” Kaleb squinted, as Paul fucked him raw and said, “You could have worn a condom.” 

“Your tight ass feels like a condom.” Paul chuckled and said, “I don’t have anything.” 

Kaleb didn’t know how he got into this position, but said, “Don’t come in my ass.” 

Paul rode Kaleb’s ass and said, “Oh, man, this feels awesome.” Paul enjoyed it and asked, “Where should I come?” 

“Let’s look.” Kaleb squinted and saw where someone wanted him to eat Paul’s come and said, “I’m not swallowing his ejaculate.” Someone offered a whopping amount and Kaleb said, “Across my face.” 

“Wow.” Paul fucked a minute more and pulled out. 

“Oh, you’re ready?” 

“Yeah, you said you had to go to bed.” Paul stood on the couch, as Kaleb sat his sore ass back in his seat. Paul’s cock really hurt. Paul stroked his cock, as Kaleb’s face waited for it to shoot. Paul wanted people to be able to see and said, “Let’s get closer.” 

Kaleb’s face was squarely in the camera, as Paul jerked his vibrating cock in shot too. Kaleb couldn’t believe it and said, “I can’t believe this.” Paul shot up Kaleb’s nose and cheek. Kaleb closed his eyes, as more shot and landed in his eye crevice. Paul’s load was watery and ran down Kaleb’s face and into his mouth. Paul tasted sweet and Kaleb opened his mouth for him, but nothing landed inside, so Kaleb swallowed his cock and tasted it. 

“Oh, Kaleb.” Paul wiped his brow, as Kaleb sucked his sensitive cock clean. Paul couldn’t see the chatroom, but he knew they were going wild. Kaleb kissed his ball sack and Paul said, “Damn, what are they going to have me do?” 

Kaleb stood up and Paul bent over, but Kaleb stopped him and said, “Just sit.” 

Paul sat, but Kaleb lifted Paul’s legs and Paul rested the back of his head on the arm of the couch, as Kaleb sat between his legs and Paul said, “Oh my god. Oh my god.” 

Paul’s juicy peppermint hole looked appealing to Kaleb and Paul nearly went into shock, when Kaleb’s face went into his asshole instead of his cockhead. Kaleb tilted Paul’s right leg out, so the viewers online could see his tongue lick up and down Paul’s crack, asshole, and taint. The tip of his tongue would get caught on each pass, but Kaleb muscled it free each time. Kaleb was getting ready to stick his cock inside, but his cock was past ready. 

The owner of that tight butthole started again, “Oh my god. Oh my god.” 

Kaleb lined his cockhead up and started marching his cockhead toward Paul’s clenched ass, but Kaleb said, “Relax and it’ll make it so much better.” Kaleb pushed his cock into Paul’s small loophole, once he saw Paul’s dimpled ass ease. 

“Ow, ow, ow. Slower.” Paul pushed Kaleb’s chest, but Kaleb kept going deeper and Paul knew it was for the best, because the pain kinda went away, but came back and Paul said, “Ow! Oh my god. I don’t know, man. Ow! Gah!” 

“I’m not all the way in yet.” Kaleb was going slow. 

“Shah. Oh, god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuh. Ouch! Oh. Oh.” Paul held Kale chest and flinched. 

“It’s almost in.” 

“It’s not all in? Shit. Jesus titty fucking Christ.” 

Kaleb pushed, until his balls hit Paul and Kaleb asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Whoo! Are you in?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t move it.” Paul tried relaxing his asshole more, but couldn’t and went, “Fuck it hurts. Okay, start moving it. Oh, fuck. Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, man. Ugh, you’re doing it.” 

Kaleb’s ass wanted to exact its revenge, but Kaleb bent in and kissed Paul’s neck before hurtling his dick faster, which he did start doing and Paul was wheezing and clenching his eyes. Kaleb was wide awake and Paul was too. Kaleb didn’t want to end so soon, but Paul seemed to not like it as much as Kaleb liked it and Kaleb asked, “Do you want to try it like I did it?” 

“Oh, this feels great, but okay.” 

“I thought this was killing you.”

“Nah, it’s good pain.” Paul moved and Kaleb’s cock didn’t have to leave. It just twirled with Paul, as Paul bent over and Kaleb took his sides. Paul felt a little bit different and said, “I think I needed that spin.” 

“Felt good for me too.” Kaleb fucked his dick into Paul. 

“Fuck, man.” Paul didn’t expect Kaleb to come at full force, but Paul wanted it over sooner than later and said, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gah, yeah!” 

Kaleb stopped with his dick completely in Paul and said, “Kristina never lets me fuck her in the ass.” 

“Well, I see why.” 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” 

“Come on, man. Finish.” Paul pressed his ass against Kaleb and Kaleb kept going back. Kaleb sat on the couch and Paul sat on Kaleb’s cock and said, “Oh my god. This feels crazy.” Paul rode Kaleb’s cock and said, “Your dick feels like I’m sitting with a brick up my ass.” 

Kaleb held Paul’s waist and slammed his cock up and down, as Paul bounced and made a jumping noise from his mouth. Kaleb had to know quick and asked, “Where should I shoot?” 

Paul bent forward to read the screen and Kaleb kept fucking him, which Paul couldn’t really read with his eyes if they weren’t staying in the same place at the same time. Paul couldn’t see and Kaleb couldn’t hold it. Kaleb squeezed Paul’s sides and blew deep inside. Kaleb pulled Paul back, kissed his neck, and continued fucking him, while cum shot from his cock like cannons of confetti. 

“Did you cum in my ass?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t hold it. I’m sorry.” 

“Holy shit, man!” Paul got up, but his legs were completely numb and wobbly. 

“Come here.” Kaleb pulled Paul’s erection closer, sucking on him and turning Paul to where his ass took up the whole screen. Kaleb pulled Paul’s cheeks apart, as he sucked down Paul’s cock and cum oozed out of his asshole for everyone to see. 

“It’s running out of me.” Paul was surprised. 

“You got up to quick.” Kaleb wanted Paul to sit back on his cock, but he didn’t believe it when Paul did. 

“Oh, man.” Paul rode Kaleb’s cock and Kaleb fucked his cum deeper up Paul, as Paul bent to read the screen and saw their bank was empty. He couldn’t believe it and said, “Dude, the bank is empty!” 

“What?” Kaleb couldn’t believe it and looked around Paul. 

“Yeah, it says we’re gay and we said we were straight. We’re fucking straight!” Paul yelled at the webcam. 

“No fucking way.” Kaleb pushed Paul off of him and cut the feed. He read some of the comments where people were saying they enjoyed it too much and said, “I didn’t want to do this.” 

“Fuck! All that money’s gone?” Paul sat down next to Kaleb. 

Kaleb saw Paul’s erection and asked, “Do you need to get off again?” 

“Yeah.” 

Then Kaleb bent over and sucked Paul off without the hopes of a payment, but he expected to taste another payload.


End file.
